The Life of Severus
by Bushesobrandy
Summary: SS/OFC...Severus Snape had two true loves in his life. One was Lily Potter. The other...the woman whom he had been forced to marry. One who had shone him compassion and love like no other person ever had. Fluff. AU. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Please do not sue. Harry Potters universe does not belong to me but the Gillian character does. **

**Authors note: This is based off a dream I had one night. The next morning I had a three hour car trip to take alone so as I was driving I decided to embellish on this dream. The result? This story. I know not many people would like to read a pairing of a Harry Potter character and a character not in the story but I like it. This story as mentioned in the summary is alternate universe and not canon. Although, to some degree it may be. If that is possible. Who knows? Just read along and find out for yourself! **

**Chapter 1**

**Gillian Rose Malfoy was the middle child of Abraxis and Aurelia Malfoy. Although, she was not technically the middle child because she was the oldest of twins. Her younger half of the pair, Celeste had been almost twelve hours later. There had been plenty of time to fuss over Gillian before Celeste birth and for this reason Gillian remained the favorite of the two girls.**

**The twins older brother, Lucius, was seven years older than them. Lucius valued power above all else but just below his hunger for power was the love and affection of his two baby sisters. The twins were not identical. Not even close in looks or personality. Celeste had silver blonde hair like her mother and brother while Gillian had inherited the golden blonde curls from her mother. **

**Gillian was outgoing and friendly while Celeste was hostile and withdrawn. Their parents had realized from an early age that their twin daughters were completely different and most definitely separable. The girls fought constantly and as of late they couldn't even stand to be in the same room as each other. In fact, the summer previous Gillian had requested for her room to be moved to a completely opposite end of the house so she wouldn't run into her younger twin so frequently.**

**Celeste was book smart and clung to her tomes as a life line. Gillian like to adventure and relied on her wits rather than smarts to get by in the world. She was smart, however, she just didn't need to work so hard as her sister. Celeste resented her for this.**

**Currently, they were preparing for the party being held at the manner later that evening. Their brother, Lucius, had been engaged to a witch, Narcissa Black, and they were to be married this July. The young couple was not in love far from it. They were friendly acquaintances who had been betrothed to each other since infancy. **

**Gillian sat in front of her white vanity with an unenchanted mirror reflected her flawless face as she pinned back the last strand of stray golden hair. It was pinned half back with a few strands falling gracefully down the side of her face. She was wearing a pale green embroidered robe with jade pearls lining the bodice. **

**"Mother, I do not understand why you insist on having this party for Lucius. He does not love her," Gillian said fastening an emerald encrusted with diamond around her neck. The Malfoy's only went to the finest tailors and owned the finest of life. It was good to have money.**

**"Really, Gillian, you should know by now that one does not marry for love, " her mother retaliated, "it does not matter if Lucius and Narcissa do not love each other. It is a smart match. Narcissa has great wealth and she is a Black. That is a very substantial pure-blood family." **

**Gillian continued powdering and primping when a thought rushed into her mind. Horrified she turned briskly in her chair.**

**"Mother, please tell me you did not invite him," Gillian said not trying to hide the disgust from her voice.**

**"Invite who, dear?" her mother questioned innocently. Gillian knew her mother knew very well who she referred to.**

**"Severus."**

**"Of course, I invited him and his family, Gill," her mother said fussing over the younger girls robes.**

**Gillian slapped her hands away and stood to face her.**

**"Was that really necessary, mother? This party is for Lucius. The Snape's are not in anyway involved."**

**"Gillian Rose Malfoy, you know it does. You and Severus are betrothed. You party will be next." Aurelia said haughtily pulling down the front of her daughters robe to reveal more skin.**

**"Mother, Severus is so mean. He is sarcastic and rude." **

**"It is a smart match. The Snape's are very wealthy and a prominent pure-blood family. Severus landed the Potions Master position at Hogwarts. That position is very hard to obtain, dear. He's a fine match. It is a good thing you bloomed so early, dear. I can only imagine what Tobias would have done if Severus had stayed betrothed to Celeste. With her looks he would surely have taken his money elsewhere." **

**There was a sudden knock on the door causing the two women to jump. The door opened and Celeste walked in looking sour as ever. Celeste was wearing a dark green velvet robe with a set an opaque pearls. Her hair hung straight framing her face. Her gray eyes so different from her sisters green ones burned with jealousy as she took in the site in front of her. My perfect sister. She thought bitterly. **

**Celeste was incredibly jealous of her sister almost to the point of madness. Gillian was in every way Celeste's opposite. Gillian also was betrothed to Severus Snape. Celeste had originally been betrothed to him but as they grew a little older and it became obvious to Tobias that Gillian was the fairer of the two the request for her had been made instead. Celeste had been enraged. She loved Severus. He was smart and strong. **

**Every time he had come to the manner the two would spend hours in the library talking or just enjoying each other's company. It had become quite clear to Celeste that Severus returned her affections but would not act upon them because of his engagement. Celeste's hatred for her sister only became more profound. Thankfully, however, Gillian did not like Severus and it gave Celeste more time to spend with him.**

**"Well, don't you look gorgeous as usual, Gillian," Celeste commented sarcastically. **

**"I am sorry you are sore about looking like a man Celeste," Gillian replied curtly.**

**The girls glared daggers at each other. Their mother hushed them and Celeste took a seat in the chair in the far corner of the room and Gillian went back to preening. **

**Their father, Abraxis, knocked on the door before entering. He was a tall man with very broad shoulders. His mere presence was commanding. He had silvery gray hair which was tied back with a black bow. **

**"Are you ready, girls?" he asked scoping the room with his eyes.**

**"Yes, father," Gillian said walking to stand next to him. **

**"Yes, father," Celeste replied keeping her distance but also rising to her feet.**

**"Don't the girls look wonderful, Abraxis?" their mother asked as Gillian spun in a small circle as Celeste bowed her head.**

**Abraxis eyed the girls carefully and simply nodded before turning and leaving the room. The women followed suit. The party had already begun.**

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Authors note: Well what do you think? I think it's a lovely introduction to the feud between the two sisters. There is much more to come. Next chapter, Sevvie. Oh, in case you haven't realized yet most of this story is told from Gillian's point of view. I'm excited to write the rest. I hope your excited to read the rest. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Authors note: I have not updated this story in so many years. Wow! To those of you who decide to read this thank you and please review.**

**Chapter 2**

The party was already in full swing as Gillian and her sister entered the hallway. It was time for the formal presenting. Something Gillian could not stand. Being paraded. As she walked down the hallway a looming black clad figure stood waiting.

She sighed. There was Severus. No doubt it was her father's idea to have the two announced together. She felt her sister stiffened beside her and her breathing increased. Gillian gave her sister an irritated sideways glance and saw a smile highlighting Celeste's boyish features.

Severus turned towards the approaching girls and his eyes went first to Celeste and then to Gillian. They lingered on her as she walked toward him. His only greeting was a small nod of his head.

"You look beautiful as always, Gillian," he said in his usual husky voice.

"Thank you," Gillian replied curtly.

"Hello, Severus," Celeste said coming to stand next to her sister her voice almost giddy.

"Good evening," he replied again with a nod.

Celeste face dropped. Her mother ushered them forward as their father walked in between two curtains closed at the end of the hall. Gillian stood next to Severus her hands wrenched at her sides. She glanced at her betrothed sideways to see he was doing the same. Behind her stood her brother and his fiancé.

"Welcome my friends and thank you for attending this glorious affair at our home. It is not often we get to celebrate such a happy time in a young wizard's life and I am glad you are all here to share this occasion with me and my family."

Her father's voice was slightly muted because of the heaviness of the curtains.

"Let us begin this regal event with the presentation of my family starting with my wife, Aurelia."

At this, their mother walked through the curtains. There was a small applause.

"Next, my daughter, Celeste, who unfortunately has not been engaged to anyone. We are however looking for suitors."

Celeste took a deep breath and stepped through the curtains. Again, there was a small applause.

"Next, my oldest daughter, Gillian, who has been betrothed to Severus Snape since the age of five. They will be married next summer."

Severus held out his arm to Gillian. She reluctantly took his arm and put on the biggest smile she could muster and they stepped through the curtains. The crowd was huge. Gillian had no idea the party had this many attendants. The applause was slightly larger for the couple.

"At last, my oldest and only son, Lucius Dracon Malfoy and his bride to be Narcissa Black. They are to be married July 13th. Hopefully, those of you who have been invited will be in attendance to witness this extravagant event."

Gillian looked back as her brother and his girlfriend walked through the curtains. A large applause broke out among the attendees. The family descended the stairs together and into the crowd.

She instantly separated herself from Severus with simple muttered words about wanting to mingle. Celeste took the opportunity in stride. She walked quickly to her sister betrothed and wrapped her arms in his taking the man by surprise. Handing him a drink in the process which he took gratefully.

"These parties are boring are they not, Severus?" Celeste asked flirtatiously.

"Yes,"

Severus was scanning the crowd with his eyes and not paying much attention to the witch clinging to his arm beside him. Celeste looked up at his face and saw him searching. She was determined to get his attention. She leaned into him wrapping her arm further around his own.

"I do not understand why my family always insists on boring the wizarding community with such fancy gatherings. All they are for is rubbing wealth and power into their friend's faces."

"What good would power and wealth be if people were not jealous of each other? The power would be useless and not influential if people were not subjective to its appeal. Wealth on the other hand is very useful without power but what fun would it be?" Severus said a slight smirk forming on his lips.

"If you say so," Celeste said irritated he had not yet looked at her.

She looked to his face again and found his eyes had stopped. He was watching something or someone. Celeste followed his gaze to see what had him so enamored. What she saw made her blood boil with jealousy. There in the far corner of the room was her perfect sister holding a glass of champagne talking animatedly with the Amethyst MacNair, Walden's younger sister.

Flabbergasted, she looked to his face again and noticed a ghost of a smile light his face. She quickly snapped her head back to her sister and found her laughing with the other girl. Angry, Celeste pulled on Severus' arm causing his drink to spill. He angrily looked at the woman on his arm and pulled away wiping the alcohol from the front of his robes.

"What is wrong with you?" he spat angrily.

"I'm sorry, I tripped," she lied already pulling him from the room, "Come on I'll get you a towel."

"Not necessary," he said simply vanishing away the stain.

Celeste stopped defeated and followed him back into the foyer. He walked to the bar and got himself another drink. His eyes fixed on Gillian again. Celeste was even angrier now.

"This party is so boring," she whined.

"As you've said before..." he said bored.

"Why don't we go the library and get away from all the noise."

Celeste linked her arm in his again and simply nodded in defeat. They walked in silence the entire way to the library. It never ceased to amaze him how many books the Malfoy's had in their library. The library was massive in size. It was hexagonal in shape with six walls. Five of which were completely covered in wall to floor book cases. There was a desk for each member of the family sitting in front of the five walls. Each member had their own section of the library.

He had only ever looked through the books in Celeste's section of library not daring to intrude on the others private collections. Celeste desk was the most worn of the five. It was a light wood with some of the finish peeling away. She had mostly dark magic books on her shelves.

Abraxis had the largest and most extravagant of areas. His dark was a large ebony desk encrusted with silver trim. He had a small oil lamp along with littering of parchments and quills on his desk. The chair was black leather. The small setting in front of the desk was forest green in color. There was a snifter on a small ebony stand next to his desk filled with an amber liquid.

He noticed Gillian had gotten a new desk. Cherry Oak. There was a picture of her and Lucius posing at his graduation years prior. There was also a diamond encrusted vase with white tulips.

Celeste called him out of his observing with a tug. He gave her a quick glare and went to find a book among her shelves.

After ten minutes of looking and only finding books he'd already read he walked over to his soon to be fiancé's bookshelf. She had a more vast selection than her sister. Although there were books about the dark arts on its shelves there were also books on all the subjects taught at Hogwarts. There were also a few novels.

Something was clear to him that hadn't been before; his betrothed was an avid reader.

He found a title that peaked his interest and plucked it from the shelf and stretched himself out on Gillian's plush white couch. Celeste looked up from her book and glared.

"What are you doing in my sister's section? I told you were to stay in mine only."

He looked up from his book momentarily.

"I did not think it would be a problem as she will be my wife next summer."

Celeste stood angrily slamming her book down on her desk. Composing herself she made her way to her desired. He felt her approaching but did not stop reading his book.

"Severus," she started gently.

When he did not look up at her she became more determined. She sat down on the very edge of the couch forcing him to move over.

"Severus," she said again this time laying her hand on his arm.

He put his book down on his chest indifferently and his eyes met hers. They were cold.

"I have wanted to tell you for quite some time now but I'm sure you already know about my feeling for you." Celeste said her heart racing.

He looked down at his book again before he spoke.

"I am aware of your feelings."

"Do you feel the same way? Do you love me?"

He sat up moving himself closer to the couch and away from Celeste.

"Celeste, I think you are an intelligent, wonderful witch. However, no matter what feelings I may have for you it does not change the fact that I am going to marry your sister," he said sincerely.

"If you kissed me, Severus, it would only be between you and me," she said leaning closer.

"I am an honorable man, Celeste. I would never be intimate with any woman but Gillian."

He was starting to get angry. Celeste turned away.

"It's always about her. She's so perfect. Everyone loves her."

"She is my betrothed. This conversation is insulting." He said making to stand.

Celeste turned back to him crushing her lips to his. Just as they connected the door opened.

"I can't believe what I am seeing,"

The two turned to discover a shock and angry Gillian standing in the door way.

Authors note: Wow I can't believe it. It's been so f'n long since I wrote this story. For those of you who read it before I have revised it. I've made it longer and more detailed. Enjoy and please review!


End file.
